regulationfandomcom-20200215-history
Character novel
The character novel is a tool designed to provide in-depth characterization for players who want to go beyond the standard application or who simply want to kick-start some creativity for their characters. Like any tool, you get out of it what you put into it but the mod would be happy to see any and all answers that you come up with. The Basics Give the basic information listed below for your character. You must know the answers to the questions below before you can answer any others. Remember - even at this stage, you can be creative. Full Name: Other Nicknames and Aliases: Sex: Birthdate/Age: Height: Weight/Build: Hair color/Eye color/Skin shading: Type of Clothing Worn: Distinguishing physical features: Noticeable personality traits (quirks): Digging into the Superficial The questions below were created to give you a sense of how even superficial features and mannerisms have their root in a person's background and personality. Some of these questions may not be easy to answer so feel free to modify and change your answers as time goes by. Who gave you the name that you now bear? Do you like your name? Has it caused any ridicule or shame for you at any time in your life? If so, describe. If you could change your real name, would you? If so, what to? What race are you? How has your race colored your view of life (and don't say that it hasn't)? Have you been prejudiced or prejudiced against or both? Describe an incident in your life during which you were the victim, observer or perpetrator of an incident involving racism. Has that affected you in any way? Do you let yourself think about it? What sex/gender are you? When you pick your friends, do you pick males or females more often? Why? Which sex or sexes are you attracted to physically? Do you think your sex is discriminated against? Have you personally been left out of something you wanted to do or be because of your sex? Describe. Why do you dress the way you do? If you could dress any way you wanted, how would you dress? Have you ever tried disguising yourself or dressing in a radically different style than the usual? Why and what happened when you did so? How do you identify with others of your age? Of those younger than yourself? Older? Do you feel that you fit in your time or is there another era you've always secretly felt more in touch with? If you could time travel, where would you go? Into the Past... and Beyond These questions deal with your past, your present and will shape what is to be the character's future. Think carefully when answering these questions - in the end, they all interrelate. Who raised you? What were they like? Did you have brothers and sisters, or other close relatives? How close are you to the people who you grew up with? What kind of child were you? How did you behave in school? Did you like school? What activities did you have outside of that part of your life? Did you have any childhood idols? Who were they and why did you admire them so? What were you like as a teenager? How did you feel about your society? School? Were you interested in politics, college and the world around you? Did you hold a job? What was it? What do you do now as an adult? List your hobbies and interests. What kind of profession do you hold now? Is it your first job or have you had others? How did you get it? Do you enjoy it or is it just something you do to make money or to waste time? Describe some of the other jobs you've held in your life. Talk about the time that you first realized that people die. Who was it that died? How were you related to them and how did the death make you feel? Do you feel that you had anything to do with their death? Did the death hurt you or did it somehow make you happy? What are your views on the afterlife? Are you a religious person? If so, what religion and how religious are you? If not, why not? Were you raised with a religious background? Tell me about disappointment or rejection. What forms has it taken for you? Is there something that still hurts you inside? How do you deal with your unpleasant emotions? Do you hide them or just deal with them? Describe your views of the outside world and its social issues. Government, humanity, literature... what do you love and what do you find disgusting? What inspires you to go on and what makes you want to give up? Have you ever attempted suicide? Why? What made you do it and why did you fail? How did you try it? The Fun Stuff Below are those crazy things that you wonder to yourself at three in the morning. Have fun. If you were a fruit or a vegetable, what kind would you be? Why? If you were casting your life as a movie, who would play you? Who would play the other people in your life? Why? What is your favorite color? What is your favorite food? Is there anything you just hate to eat? Is it because of texture, taste or the person cooking it? What book or movie is the closest to your life? Why? Describe your favorite daydream. Describe your "dream mate". What would they look like? Would they be smart or dumb? What kind of relationship would you have?